It Wasn't the First Time
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: What will happen when Kiba pranks Naruto and Sasuke? YAOI, rated M.


**DISCLAIMER: I bet you know what comes next...I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. I accredit you! You are smart enough to know that a teenage girl doesn't own Naruto and all she would do with it if she did is make the male characters love each other...**

**Leading on to the next warning...This is a Yaoi Fanfic including bad language. I cannot tell you to run away if you are younger than 18 because I am younger than that myself. Shame, shame lol. **

**It Wasn't The First Time**

"Ughhhh! Everything is so fucking irritating now! There is nothing to do. No missions; no nothing!" Kiba exclaimed.

After venting, Kiba laid quietly on his bed staring at his bland white ceiling with his head in the clouds. He was getting terribly bored and there were only a few options left. He could study, train, clean and hang out with his friends but that was no better than just sitting there in his bedroom, twiddling his thumbs. His mind drifted to his friends. Perhaps socializing wouldn't be so horrible... Naruto is always so goofy and finds ways to entertain himself... How could he be more like him? Kiba was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea or at least, in his mind.

'What would Naruto do?' Kiba pondered.

"Yes, it's perfect!"

Kiba leaped off his bed in an instant and paced his floor. This would be an awesome way to entertain himself, indeed.

He ran out of his room, and into the living room where he snatched up sleeping Akamaru and bounded outside. He had to find Naruto, the main victim in his mischievous little scheme. All he had to do was decide who the second pawn would be to his grand plan.

"Who should I prank along with Naruto? Haha, I am such an idiot! Of course, Sasuke! My plan will be so amazingly awesome! Naruto and Sasuke hate each other, making this ten times more amusing for me!" Kiba stated enthusiastically as he followed Naruto's tracks.

'He is so freaking easy to spot because he's training with his full power. You could sense his chakra from miles away. He can't even comprehend the meaning of the word "discrete"' Kiba thought.

Within a few minutes, Kiba spotted Naruto practicing in the woods; fortunately, he was entirely drained of energy.

'Damn! I have to give it to him; he has determination. If I was him, I would be done for the day hours ago.'

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he approached the exhausted boy, waving his arms erratically.

"Hey! Wh-what's up, Kiba?" Naruto asked gasping for air with a dorky lopsided grin and a floppy wave. Kiba noticed the blood practically pouring from his hands and shook his head.

"Ah, nothin' much, just came to check up on ya'. Man, you seriously need to take a break!" Kiba demanded with honest intentions (in this case) for his exasperated friend.

Naruto sighed and flopped on the ground. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against a tree.

"Yeah, you're right; I could use a break and a bowl of Ramen...or ten" Naruto admitted with a big smile.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

'Naruto and his damn Ramen.'

"Hey, have you ever been to Black-Out?" Kiba asked precariously but tried his best to keep it out of his voice.

Naruto raised a brow and asked "No, what the hell is that?"

"Haha, it's this dating place where you can get really hot girls."

"Uhmm, then why is it called Black-Out?"

"Oh yeah, that's because the rooms are pitch-black so you just talk, and after it's over, you can walk out and see each other. It is a great way to relax and have some fun. I can help you sign up for an appointment if you want" Kiba coaxed with his most convincing tone.

"Ohhhh, I see. So you "Black-Out" after you see how ugly they are!" Naruto laughed making air quotations with his fingers.

This was the first step in Kiba's mission, and he would_ not_ fail. There was no room for failure. He _had_ to get Naruto there. It would be hilarious, after all.

"Hmm, alright then. How about round' six after I clean up a bit?" Naruto asked thinking it through.

How bad could it be? Right?

"Yeah sure, I will be by your house around six then."

Little did Kiba know; Naruto was already scheming plans of his own...

The toughest challenge would be figuring out how to get Sasuke on board at six as well.

**Sasuke's House**

It was already five o'clock and Kiba wasn't left with much time to convince Sasuke to go on the date. He knew it would be difficult to persuade him because he was so damn stubborn.

He walked up the stairs to the Sasuke's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Yo, Sasuke! Answer the door!" Kiba chimed eagerly.

The door swung open hitting Kiba accidentally.

"_Ow_!"

"Oh shut up, pansy. What the hell do you want?" Sasuke questioned with slight irritation.

Kiba just stood and stared for a few seconds.

"What!?" Sasuke asked aggravated after noticing Kiba's gaping mouth.

"Dude, where are your clothes?"

"My cloth-" Sasuke started then looked down at himself.

"Well obviously jackass, you interrupted my shower"

"Oh, so that's why you're so pissy...Well, uh, can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever. So what the fuck do you want?" Sasuke asked again while letting Kiba in and leading him to his room.

He flung open his closet and looked for his typical Sasuke clothes.

"Oh, well, um..." Kiba mumbled racking his brain for some excuse to get Sasuke come.

"Ever been to a place called Black-Out?"

"Nope, and I never will" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Oh really? You see, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not gay" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are even attracted to anyone...But anyways I didn't mean on a date with _me_."

"Then why would I go with you?"

"Well you see, there is this girl who really likes you, and she asked me to get you to come" Kiba lied hoping Sasuke wouldn't see right through it.

"Not interested."

"Oh come on asshole! Just this once and I promise it is not Sakura!"

"Let me get this straight; you want me to sit in the dark with some overly obsessive girl? Hell no."

"Look man; you got a bad attitude, and a good girl will help. Think about it this way, you could go on a date with an awesome girl for an hour or get pestered all night by me. Your choice."

"Goddammit, fine! If you leave me alone" Sasuke replied at his breaking point.

There were only two people who could really piss him off if they wanted to. Naruto and Kiba. Not Sakura or any of his other "friends" (although, Sakura could get annoying.) but Naruto could piss him off with just a glance.

'Yes! I won!' Kiba thought barely containing his excitement.

**Black-Out**

He practically dragged reluctant Sasuke to Black-Out and told him to sit in the waiting room for men.

'Yeah, if I had to decide, then Naruto would definitely be the girl in the relationship. He isn't as cool and collected like Sasuke, and he has mood swings.'

Kiba walked up to the main desk.

"Is it possible that I could set up two people for a date?" Kiba asked the bored looking guy behind the desk.

"Whatever, as long as we get our money."

"Yeah, okay then. I would like to schedule Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please" he said with a smile handing the man the money.

The man behind the desk lifted an eyebrow but didn't verbally question why two guys were being set up. Kiba ran through the main gate to go get Naruto at his house. After all, he would have to pick up Naruto and direct him to the ladies' side. He was doubtful that Naruto would notice. If he did, he probably wouldn't mind being around all the girls.

After Kiba and Naruto arrived, he seemed really excited.

'Poor Naruto..Haha oh well.'

"Come on! It is almost six" Kiba commanded.

He still had one more trick up his sleeve, and he needed to get Naruto in that room and fast.

"Okay. Good luck, Naruto! I will see you in an hour. You have to tell me _all _about it!"

"Yeah alright! See ya'" Naruto said with a wave, just as he was called into a room.

When he entered it was completely dark. The woman who let him in told him to walk straight, and he wouldn't miss it.

'I won't miss what? A couch or somethin'?'

He realized what he wouldn't miss when he slammed right into it.

"Oh, come on. Another door?" Naruto muttered bitterly.

He opened the door and headed into the room. He wondered if his partner was in the room with him yet. He tried his best to keep his manic laughter to himself as he thought about what he planned to do. After walking straight for a few seconds he ran into the couch he expected earlier.

In his gender-neutral voice, he asked "Hey, is anyone in here?"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, a hand grazed his.

"Ah! Um, hi" Naruto said barely maintaining his disguise.

There was no answer.

'Strange girl...' Naruto thought.

'Maybe she is just shy. Well, whatever.'

Naruto moved his hand to find the mysterious _girl_ who refused to talk. After finding a leg he moved closer. He then raised his hand to what he hoped was _her _cheek and made a small sigh of relief when he touched his target.

'Ahahaha, she will never know what hit her!'

The _girl _tried to move away but couldn't escape Naruto. He leaned in for a kiss and brushed his lips against _hers. _A small grunt of discomfort escaped from Naruto's victim's mouth while they tried to get away. Naruto let out a little giggle.

'Feisty, huh? And this isn't even the best of it!'

Naruto abruptly took _her_ lips with his own and kissed _her_ firmly. He was rather experienced, but the _girl_ was either in shock or just not too good. After a few moments, the _girl_ began to react and kissed back rather dominantly, and he noticed _she_ was kind of flat-chested. He could feel _her_ heart racing, matching his own. Naruto was pushed back against the couch unexpectedly. He ran his fingers through _her_ short, soft hair.

'Oh wow, our roles have really switched...Hmm, good kisser though and her lips are soft.'

The intensity of this kiss had gradually became stronger and needy. Naruto could feel himself begin to become turned on, and he broke the kiss.

'And now for the best part! She is gonna' be so confused!' Naruto thought while moving himself into a sitting position.

'I really wish I hadn't trained so much because then I could have used sexy jutsu! Oh well, at least she can't see anything!' I wonder how she will feel when she thinks she has been making-out with a girl!' Naruto thought.

In his best female voice, he says "Hey, you're a great kisser. You're really turning me on!"

'Hm, I hope that is something a girl would say...'

Naruto was prepared to hear a very confused girl respond, but he was terrified when he heard a male voice say "Yeah, you too."

Naruto backed to the edge of the couch, scared to death.

'This is supposed to be a heterosexual date...Right? Was there a mix up?!"

"Is something wrong?" the voice asked.

Naruto couldn't help but shake the feeling that he knew that voice...

"Uhh, no! Nothing!" he responded quickly, still concealing his voice.

He didn't know what to do. They were going to have to walk out and see each other.

Just as he thought about that he heard a bell ring signaling the end of the date. Naruto's heart was racing. The guy grabbed Naruto's hand, and he followed him outside.

'Oh well. It will be fine. After All, only we will know. I can just tell Kiba that the date went well or something...'

After walking out of the room, Naruto's heart sank. All of his Konoha Friends were there and began laughing at them hysterically. Kiba was laughing along with them.

'Ohhh, now I see. Kiba did this...' Naruto realized and braced himself as he looked over to his date. He about had a heart attack when he saw_ him. _Sasuke. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared, obviously in shock after finding out he made-out with Naruto...and liked it.

Naruto was also in shock but decided to do what he does best. He played it off.

"You know Sasuke, this wasn't the first time we kissed..." Naruto trailed pulling a cool stance and scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke's had a look of confusion until realization spread across his face. He had a flashback to the academy when they accidentally kissed.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Why did you conceal your voice?!" Sasuke demanded after his spell of shock wore off.

"Huh? Because I thought you were a girl. I wanted to prank a girl and make her feel like a lesbian. It would have been funny..." Naruto explained.

Sasuke facepalmed.

"You know my voice, dumbass!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah well...It's not my fault you didn't talk."

"I did" Sasuke replied as a slight blush spread across his nose.

"Yeah but it sounded all heavy and lusty n' stuff. Not my fault" Naruto said putting his nose in the air.

"Will you shut up! Everyone is listening!" Sasuke said, flustered.

Naruto realized that all of his friends were listening quietly, intrigued like this was some sort of soap opera.

Naruto sighed.

"Oh well, we will never live this one down" Naruto replied shrugging.

**Author's Note**

**This was a lot of fun to write! It was hilarious to picture this and I hope you guys enjoyed it! If anyone wants me to, I may make a sequel with what happens between Naruto and Sasuke afterwards. After all, they did**_** like**_** the kiss :) I'm sure they have some kind of feelings for eachother. Wink, wink lol. So anyways thanks for reading! Please review ^.^**

**-Malevolent Chan **


End file.
